


It's an Omen New Year!

by VioletRavenLionJackal



Category: The Omen (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Retcon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletRavenLionJackal/pseuds/VioletRavenLionJackal
Summary: Short works featuring some Omen characters!





	It's an Omen New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> I've written previously under the name JoanMilton
> 
> So I thought I try to get back into writing trying something different; short pieces of Omen fanfiction. I'll be mixing up the characters and seeing what else I can do with them. 
> 
> Here's hoping it works...
> 
> Happy New Year!

The new snow spun around Damien, forming tiny tornadoes at his feet.  The snow on the trees, too soft and light to stick to the cold bark, blew past passed him in the chilly winter morning.  His breath billowed out in front of him, proof of the frosty conditions in the Wisconsin wilderness.

But Damien felt none of it.  The cold did not touch him, for he was warmed inside by a truth far greater than the frigid temperatures that attempted to put a damper on Damien’s morning, and while the wind whipped up particles of snow on the ground, it did little to hide Mark Thorn’s footprints.

Damien had heard Mark from across the hall this morning…the slight creak from the bed, the sound of footsteps padding about the room, the door open and close as a dressed Mark Thorn headed downstairs and out of the door.

The Antichrist had never had an altercation, disagreement, or harsh words with his cousin…his brother, for yes, Mark was his brother, and Damien would take Mark with him on His rise to power.  All Damien had to was talk to, reason with his cousin, and it would be fine.

It had all been that fucking Dr. Warren’s fucking interference who had made Mark leave the house; Damien knew it.  Mark had overheard whatever conversation Charles had had with Richard, and while Mark wasn’t markedly religious, he wasn’t stupid.  He had seen the things that Damien could do…how he had gotten Teddy Green on the floor without so much as laying a finger on him.

All Damien had to do was convince his cousin that so long as he got on board with the program, life would work out for Mark far better than even the Thorn name and money would ever have taken him.

Damien round the bend of the path, and there, waiting for him, was Mark.

“Why are you running away from me?”

Mark shook his head.  “I’m not.  I went out for a walk, and I knew that you would follow.  I overheard what Dr. Warren said to Richard…I know who and what you are.”

Damien smiled.  “And that didn’t scare you?”

“Why should it?”

This was working out far better than Damien had hoped. 

“And there _is_ no reason to be afraid.  I’ll always be here to protect you.”

Mark gave him a queer smile, one that seemed to know something that Damien didn’t. 

“Are you sure of that?”

“What do you mean?”

Mark took a step towards his cousin.  “Your whole life, Damien, you had to draw attention to yourself, the spotlight always on you.  How many times did I tell you that sometimes, _sometimes_ , it’s better to keep your light under a barrel.”

“I don’t…”

Now Mark’s face was inches away from Damien’s.  “You failed.  Had you been able to control yourself, none of this would have happened…the accident at the plant…the blood test…Charles Warren paying Richard a little visit.  You blew it… _cousin_ , and now it’s time for you to go.”

Damien began to feel a cold that he had never experienced, not in the entirety of his life, the frigid winter seeping into every pore of his being.  A profound loneliness as his Father left him for another vessel.  How did people live like this being this cold and lonely?

But it was a question that Satan’s son and one-time Antichrist would never get a chance to truly understand, for the last moments that Damien spent on Earth were spent in utter and complete awareness of the aneurism that ruptured an artery in his brain, and Damien Thorn crumpled to the frozen ground, dead at Mark Thorn’s feet.

With Damien gone, Mark felt alive…truly alive for the first time in his life, and the chill that had earlier possessed his body, fled back into the world from whence it came.  Of course, there was this mess to take care off…

He knew that Richard and Ann were out walking, Richard no doubt following Damien, who had followed Mark, fretting with fears over the accusations that Charles had made against his erstwhile cousin…he let out a cry of pain, worry, one good enough to fool anyone who would have heard it, and it hardly took any time for the pair of them to come racing to him.

“Damien!?”

Mark watched his “father” fall to his knees, checking for any vital signs that might herald that his nephew was still alive, but he would find none.  It was Ann that Mark set his sights upon, and the look of jaw-dropping surprise that she wore was priceless.  She ran to Richard, dropping down onto the snow before her one-time Lord, cradling Damien’s body in her arms, hot tears landing on his serene face.

“I don’t know what happened…he was talking to me…and he just collapsed.”

He worked up his set of tears, his lower lip trembling with a grief that he did not feel.

“We need to get him back to the house…”

“I’ll go.”

Ann rose, and made her way back to the house, more than likely wanting some time to be alone so she could process what had happened. Mark took a seat in the snow next to Richard, taking Damien’s hand in his, waiting until Ann returned with ambulance drivers.  No doubt, Ann had harboured some deep hope that despite everything, somehow that the Antichrist was still alive

As the men put Damien on a stretcher, Mark took off his jacket and laid it over him, covering Damien’s face. 

Bringing the former Antichrist along had not been an option.  Damien never would have settled being second fiddle to anyone, including one who had _truly_ been a brother. Not after he had expected to rule the world as Satan’s emissary on Earth.

As they carried Damien back, Ann had not looked at him, not once, and that suited Mark just fine.  She didn’t know, no one did.

But they would.


End file.
